


The Morning After

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:23:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan wakes in his own bed and remembers he wasn't alone when he got there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> A post on tumblr prompted this:
> 
> _we just had sex and it’s the morning after and i woke up to an empty bed and how could i be so stupid of course you left me alone but wait you’re in my kitchen cooking me breakfast and i’m so relieved trope_

Obi-Wan's head was pounding, even as he realized that somehow or other he had wound up back in his apartment at the Temple. The bed told him he had not come alone, mortifying him, but at least Qui-Gon was out on assignment with Micah. He played back the night, and that made the headache he was suffering the least of his concerns, as he recalled, quite clearly, a night of steadily increasing alcohol in the company of one of Alderaan's under-secretaries. Not just any under-secretary, though, as Obi-Wan recalled the well-groomed facial hair and noble features of one Bail Organa.

"I slept with him," he whispered. He felt like he should apologize, yet the bed was entirely too empty. How was he going to manage to convince the Alderaanian that he hadn't meant to be… forward? Without being offensive, because what he remembered of the sex had definitely been worth it. Yet, it was quite a thing for a Jedi to tangle up like that with a politician. At least neither of them had been dressed in garb that readily allowed them to be identified?

Not, Obi-Wan noted now, that he had a stitch of clothing on to prove that. He raised up… no, nothing that wasn't his littered the floor now. He sighed and rose, trying to think his way through how to face Bail Organa the next time they saw each other, and padded toward the 'fresher, not bothering with clothing.

Then he had reason to curse his headache, for it had dimmed his awareness of another presence in his apartment. Yet, when he focused, he noted it was the man in question, and that he seemed to be cooking.

Perhaps this wouldn't be awful? Maybe Bail would forgive him, and their friendship would still be solid? Of course, that all depended on the nature of the man's relationship with his wife too. He truly hoped Breha didn't take out a vendetta against him for sleeping with her husband. He had heard Alderaanian politics could be as literally cutthroat as Naboo ones… even if both planets professed to love peace.

"Hurry up if you're going to shower; breakfast is almost ready, Obi," Bail called, smiling across the opening. "Though I do not mind a bit if that is what you choose to wear to eat with me. I'm certain my Queen will enjoy this story the next time I have the pleasure of seeing her."

Obi-Wan blushed brightly, and hurried to get clean.

The details would work out, and life would go on, but he was so relieved he hadn't, so far, sparked an interplanetary disaster.


End file.
